1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case with a connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a case with a connector where the connector is fixed to a housing, and a ground terminal and a connection terminal are fixed by the connector. The ground terminal herein implies a ground terminal which is connected to the housing, and is thus maintained to an electric potential equal to that of the housing. The connection terminal herein implies a terminal that extends across the inside and the outside of the housing without being in contact with the housing, thereby transmitting an electric signal or an electric power across the inside and the outside of the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A case with a connector is configured such that the connector is fixed to a housing, the connector fixes a connection terminal which extends across the inside and the outside of the housing without contact with the housing, and the connection terminal transmits an electric signal or an electric power across the inside and the outside of the housing. Among cases with a connector of this type, there is a case with a connector where one of the terminals does not enter the housing, and is electrically connected to the housing. In this case, the housing is often made of a conductive material, and the case is often used while the housing is at the ground electrical potential. Whether the housing is set to the ground electrical potential or not, if a terminal connected to the housing is provided, it is possible to maintain the electrical potential of a specific portion of an object connected to the electrical appliance equal to the electric potential of the housing by connecting the specific portion to the terminal. This type of terminal is herein referred to as ground terminal. On the other hand, the terminal which extends across the inside and outside of the housing without contact with the housing is referred to as connection terminal.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-373737 (patent publication 1) discloses a technology which engages a ground shell on an outer periphery of a resin connector and fastens the ground shell to a housing with a bolt, thereby fixing the resin connector to the housing.